That's not called peaking, is it ?
by nellielovesu
Summary: Harry Potter didn't expect to see somebody in the library that night. He saw too, and that's how he discovered Karen's secret life. Draco/OC, Lucius/OC, Harry/OC, etc.
1. Prologue

He wasn't peaking. No, he was just looking. And wanking at the sight. There's no way any healthy person wouldn't be aroused at what was laying behind Harry's eyes : Draco Malfoy, fucking Karen Klane in all his glory. She was sitting on one of the desks of the library, with only her unbottoned blouse on, legs sprayed wide. This way Harry could see her big, beautiful breasts, boucing alongside Draco's movements, and he could even see a little of her pink, hairless pussy. Her amazingly long red hair was like falls on her shoulders, barely touching the desk, her head thrown back as her face showed the ecstasy of the moment. Her skin was paler than it usually looked in the light of the moon ; she was stunning. Draco was entirely nude except for the pants and boxers laying at his feet, and his muscled chest was covered in a thin layer of sweat as his jaw clenched. Harry could perfectly see his hard and thick member going in and out of the girl. He was fucking her hard ; the desk was shaking ; her moans were perfectly audible for anyone around. But it was around two in the morning ; who came at the library so late, except Harry ? Draco's arms suddenly wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her with passion. This covered her moans for a few seconds, and he saw her nails leaving a trace on Draco's back as she couldn't stop kissing him. When they finally separated Karen layed on the table, passing a shaky hand in her hair, biting her lips as Draco's thruts speeded up. Harry could hear his heavy breathing and low groans, and he murmured something that Harry could not get, something that belonged to them. Harry's cock was beginning to be almost painful as it was harder and harder, and his hand jerked faster on it's length. He couldn't hold it and as Karen let out a small scream, he came all over the books in front of him. He didn't make a sound, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he zipped up his pants. He didn't take long before Karen screamed in pleasure as she climaxed, her entire body shaking and whispering Draco's name. Draco groaned loudly and shot his cum on her lower belly seconds later. They kissed each other, hugged, smiled, and Harry decided it was maybe time for him to go to bed. And wank a bit, he thought, as he felt his dick hardening, picturing once again Karen getting her brains fucked by the Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 1

Karen Klane was a beautiful girl. There was many at school ; girls that caught attention by their natural beauty, gave hopes and despair to boys and other girls. But Karen had something different, an attitude that made her desirable. She wasn't a slut at all, she was actually very kind, calm and smiling, wearing the Hufflepuff robes. Her deep blue eyes shined with a light of happiness and joy that no one could fake. She was a ray of sunshine. People wondered why she was sorted in Hufflepuff while so many qualities from other houses were obvious when you talked to her ; ambition, hardwork, smart-tongue. It was said the Sorting Hat put her into Hufflepuff cause she belonged everywhere ; she was a delicious mix of everything Hogwarts provided. She had kept a thin figure while her years of study, while her curves developped beautifuly. She was gracious and tall, with long legs, flat belly and pale skin. She was however kind of subtle, not making a show of herself, and that's why so many people loved her, as well as teachers. And her irish accent made her even more unique.

Harry hadn't heard anything about a relationship between Karen and Draco, and it was a surprise to him. They seemed like complete opposites. The cunning, mean and vil Slytherin, with the kind, sereine and lovely Hufflepuff. But then again, love knew no limits and Harry wasn't sure it was a proper relationship. More like... just... proper fucking. But there was no doubt they appreciated each other ; their kisses told a lot.

Harry went to the library the night after, and the night after, but the lovebirds were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they changed places, Harry thought, before going to bed, sleepy but horny. The next week, he was walking around the Potions classrom in hope to catch Draco and Karen again. It was around 11 in the evening and the castle was empty. After 20 minutes of searching, he finally gave up and made his way to the staircase. But something caught his attention, a sound. A sound that he would recognize in hundreds. Moaning. And not by anyone. By Karen. Excited, he put his ear against the door of the Potions classroom and listened. By a considerable luck, the door wasn't locked. Wearing his Invisibility Cloak, he silently opened the door and entered the classroom, his dick already in his hand. But it wasn't Draco and Karen. It was Karen, but... with Snape. Harry paralysed for a few seconds, competly caught off guard. What the hell... ? He couldn't see her face but would recognize her hair in a crowd. She was on her knees, wearing nothing but her school skirt and her bra, sucking Snape's cock like there was no tomorrow. It was suprinsingly long and thick. He was still wearing his dark robes, his eyes lightened with lust, gripping Karen's hair and pushing her forward as his teeth clenched. "Oh yeah, you like that, uh ?" he was saying with a raw voice. She gagged on the thick member, and as her head moved backwards, she gasped for air, licking the precum that covered her lips. Harry found the show particulary arousing in spite of his digust for Snape. He let go of her and she stood up, kissing him slowly. He removed her skirt with one hand, gently caressing her ass with another, and unclasped her bra, leaving nothing but her panties. "What if I ate you out ?" asked Snape, keeping her body close to his. "No... fuck me" she said with a tender voice, and Harry saw him smile. She removed her panties and he moved her against the desk, leaning her, her belly and breast resting against the wood, leaving an incredible sight of her body and especially her ass. Snape must've thought the same as Harry because he couldn't resist to slap her ass cheeks a few times, making her gasp in surprise. He entered her and she moaned loudly. Harry immediatly began to move his hand as Snape fucked Karen. He was more brutal than Draco, grasping her hair and pulling it backwards. She cried in pain and pleasure. After a few minutes, he took his cock out and made his way to his chair, sitting down. Karen walked slowly towards him, moving her hips sexily, and positioned herself to ride him, facing Harry. This gave the boy a wonderful view on her pussy, which was obviously wet. "You're so tight !" said Snape in a groan. "Oh, fuck me, professor !" This was too much for Harry who came on his hands and Levie and Snape came few minutes later. Harry quickly got out of the classrom, accidentaly leaving behind one of his quill.


End file.
